Fire and Ice
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Sequel to The Bully Ember 2 melted Burn's icey heart, Burn is dead or is he? Better summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

On a sunny day at dragon shores, a beautiful, golden dragon slept in the shade of a palm tree, her multicoloured wings down either side of her. She opened her green eyes to stare at her four dragon friends, one red, one grey, one pink and the last, purple. She then stared down at her engagement ring, which she only wore occasionally and remembered the day she and Smoke got engaged. It could have been Burn. Her stomach jolted.

"Oh Burn, I'm so sorry," Ember 2 whispered.

"Hi Ember," said Flame, coming over to sit beside her.

"Hi," said Ember 2 blandly. She looked at Flame a sad expression on her face.

"You look somewhat like Burn."

"Family resemblance," said Flame, smiling.

"I can remember once Burn said to me, _"I wish when we are older you could be my mate"_. Oh Flame, I don't know whether I made the right decision about getting engaged to Smoke!" she said through sobs.

"I don't think you made the right decision either."

There was a moment of surprised silence.

"Ember, I like you. I mean really, really like you. I desperately want to be your boyfriend…but…your heart is already torn between the memory of Burn and Smoke. I don't want to tear it anymore."

Flame leaned towards Ember 2, but she got up and said, "I like you as a friend, Flame not as a boyfriend. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I just need time to get over Burn and think about how this is going to work out with Smoke. You may still have a chance, but I'm making no promises. Now I need some time to be alone, I appreciate your concern."

Later, Ember 2 was walking about a small town near dragon shores. She was suddenly pushed aside by another dragon. She turned to see a burning building. Her shocked expression quickly changed to one of horror. On the building, written in fiery capital letters where the words:

BURN IS AFTER YOU!


	2. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

**Mirror, mirror, on the Wall**

Flashback

"_Your early, you must be desperate to see me again," Burn said._

"_Yes I was," Ember 2 lied._

_He must be dying to make me his girlfriend, I mean he's wants me to go on a date already! Thought Ember 2._

"_You look so beautiful in the moonlight," Burn said, attempting to flatter her._

_Ember 2 and Burn sat by a quiet. He stared at her and she took one glance at him._

_He's such a bad boy and I love that about him, thought Ember 2. What am I thinking!_

_She turned to face him and he leaned forward and kissed her on the muzzle, closing his eyes. She blushed and joined in, closing her eyes._

_Ember 2 found Burn in the centre of Dragon Village. When he saw he crying he felt something he had never felt for anyone before. He felt sorry for her. Burn pulled Ember 2 up to his chest, in which she sobbed loudly into._

"_I'm here," he whispered._

"_I'm here, my love."_

_Ember 2 was pretty upset about the earlier events. Stormed back to her room and bumped into Burn._

"_Get out of my way!" snapped Ember 2. _

"_Only if you forgive me!"_

"_I **won't**."_

"_I love you. We're supposed to forgive each other! I would!"_

"_**I'm **going to end this."_

_She charged into Burn, sending him toward a pool of sticky green goo, with little white beads in it. It burned him and he clung onto the edge, looking at the two dragons._

"_I thought you loved me," said Burn, his voice soft than ever before. He let go and the goo suck him in._

_End Flashback_

Ember 2 awoke with a start, her eyes flashed red for a second and her body flashed green. There were strange pains all over her body, her heart was pumping faster. _Oh Burn, I miss you. I want to see your face again. But I'm afraid what you'll do to me._

Sweating rapidly, the adult dragoness climbed out of bed. She stumbled over to a mirror, hanging on the whitewashed wall of the tower-like building. But the reflection that stared back wasn't her own.

"Hello Emberlania Sunsetern," smiled her evil reflection, her eyes red as blood and her body dark green.

"You remember me Emberlania, don't you? I'm the evil still inside you. I'm the real you, until I'm gotten rid of me _permanently_! But you won't be able to do that before I destroy your remaining good side! You can control me and I can control you. And…I can be released, to make such…destruction and…"

Before the mirror could say any more, Ember 2 screamed and threw the mirror on the blue tiled floor, where it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Note, Emberlania, _you _cannot kill me, _somebody else _has to!" cackled the smashed mirror. Ember 2 shivered, turned pale and fell to the floor in a faint…

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped! **

Ember 2 awoke in a hospital bed. The room was horribly white. The window looked so tempting, so tempting to just fly away from there, leaving her troubles behind her. So she finally decided that was what she'd do.

After flying miles, her wings started to ache. Ember 2 hated hospitals.

"And you remember why, Emberlania," said the voice of Evil Ember.

"It's all because of your brother, died of severe beatings," Evil Ember chuckled.

"Soon it will be you!"

Emberlania tried to shut out the voice, but it only spoke louder.

"And his death is all your fault, he had to go to the hospital!"

Ember 2 was about to scream, but a green paw clamped over her mouth.


	4. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

Ember 2 found her self thrown to the ground, it was hard and cool. A shadow loomed over her. She stared up into green, power hungry eyes. For a moment Ember 2 shivered at the red dragon. It was Burn.

"Hello, Ember."

He wore a black glove on his left hand, with two long, silver, claw-like pieces of metal on the end. He had grown a black, small, smooth horn on the top of his snout and one wing was slightly severed on the rim. He sat on a throne, with two waterfalls of lava either side, flowing into smaller pools of lava.

"Y'know your lucky I don't kill you," he finally said. Ember 2 growled, her eyes glowing red for a second as her anger rose.

"You don't know how long I've mourned for you and you decide now that you would show up. I was just getting comfortable with Smoke and we were considering what to call the baby!"

Burn didn't have time to answer. Ember 2 shot forward and knocked Burn to the ground, pinning him down. Burn stared into Evil Ember's glowing red eyes, as her sly voice said, "Remember me Burn. I'm Evil Ember from all those years ago…"

Ember 2 didn't continue as she was flipped onto her back by Burn, returning to her normal golden self. He had a long, passionate kiss with her, before saying, "You mean, _our_ baby…"


End file.
